


the pieces we cherish most

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Humor, family bonding moments, zuko's mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora never gets her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pieces we cherish most

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Saturday and put it on the backburner for revision, but after finding out about [this](http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=39354) I figured there was no way I couldn't post it.
> 
> Also, though this contains no event spoilers for the Book 1 finale, it does take place after it.

"Gran Gran, I know it's late and a lot has happened, but I'm still dying to know... could you tell me what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Katara laughed heartily.  "Oh, Jinora..." she shook her head affectionately and scooped her up unto her lap.  "You're still burning to know?"

"Yes!" Jinora said eagerly.  "I've still been reading, but it's the absolute one thing I can't find!"

Katara chuckled and cupped her chin.  "Well, like I said, it's an incredible tale... but not really mine to tell."

"But Gran Gran—"

"Jinora."  Katara hushed Jinora with a finger and stroked her hair.  "There are some things in life, things that we experience, that are very personal to us.  Those things become little pieces of ourselves, and they can be moments we cherish and hold very dear—or, they can be incredibly painful moments that we might rather forget, but still keep with us, because that pain is part of who we are.  And sharing those pieces, those moments, whether it’s with one person or with the history books of the whole world, is equally personal.  You're still young, but you'll understand, soon."

Jinora frowned, but nodded.

"Besides," Katara said.  "I have a feeling you might find out sooner than you think."

"Gran Gran!"

Katara laughed again, and eventually Jinora relented, and smiled, and laughed along with her, and they sat together in silence, watching the rest of the house around them.

"I could, though, tell you about the time your father got stranded on an ice floe when he discovered he could bend," Katara said, a glint in her eye.

"Ooh, yes!" Jinora clasped her hands excitedly.  "I've never heard that story!"

"Well, it started when Kya and Bumi—"

"There you are!" Pema called from the doorway and hurried over, Rohan asleep in her arms.  "It is far past your bed time, young lady, celebration or not!"

"Mom!" Jinora squirmed, indignant, but Pema gripped her arm firmly and pulled up, steering her across the room.  "Gran Gran was just going to tell me a story!"

"And stories can wait for another day, sweetie," Pema told her, and Jinora sighed and pouted and went willingly.

“Another day, then!” Katara called, and waved, and laughed.


End file.
